User blog:TKandMit/Directors Royale PARODY
The most recent ERBoH, Spielberg vs Hitchcock, has quickly become my favorite battle of the fourth* season. So, i made a parody. Woohoo, vote and comment and whatever. Battle Eeeeepic raaaap battles of TK'S PARODIES BOBDAVE! Versus! PROBABLYNOAAAH! Begin! Bobdave Picture a potato typing on his computer, Learning from your blogs to be a much better user. Now picture the annual tourney's winning king, Who's so swaggy that you can't handle me! Fight with me, Noah, less scary than Tails Doll! I'll bring back Krueger, ready to make you fall! All your comments are the same, "Thanks for readin', ya'll!" I'm in the wiki chat, I've just defeated Tkid, ha! I bang 10/10, like Hugh vs Timmy! You bang out shit like that bitch named IGLY! Next time you're listening to Gir highly praise, Read what I say, "ur battle fukin sucks, m8!" I do battles that'll leave you insain, bitch! You do battles less scary than Giygas is! Maybe next time you'll freestyle, you'll invite me to witness The fact of how Noah's raps are pure shitiness! ProbablyNoah That was an awful battle, by the crop kInd, But I'm not some series you're getting behind, Half of your suggestions have never been mentioned, My fist to your jaw, let's brace that connection! I'm the master! ...of Horror, you're a whore, No more of a chance against Alex than Norm! My battles are the goriest, verses full of stories, BobbyIsAwesome's even worst than IGLY with Darwins! IT'S ME! Animatronics cause a ruckus to get my views up! Everyone 'cept Dragon knows that Hugh sucks! I'm the best Rat-a-rapper to ever make a battle, Rap as slashers, you'll never be a rappin' master! TKand''Mit'' Fuck! You're like Silent, y'all, I'm tired o' y'all, A lion's a better rhymer, Bob; breath Febreze and Lysol, There's only one battle I know you've done, It was shit: 2 Girls 1 Cup versus the Cup Song, We were gonna battle Lak and Patts but couldn't do that, Truth is; you never wrote a rap, so we had to stop that! Bet your ass, it's a true fact, shoulda PM'd me back, But let me rap against who's ProbablyWhack! Due to Slender vs Jeff, a hypocrite is ProbablyYou, "No Creepypastas", gorier than Igly's battle, (Ew!) Chat with anybody, "Your favorite DeLarge part?" Everyone'll say, "Halloween Special, of course!" Raps that you write are so ... stagnant! (Bich!) But when I do spit, it's like ... acid! (Plz!) Judith Anson is a ... fgt! Mitstory's the best series since Back's, bitch! The three users stand in awe as... ~J1coupe has just stepped right in~ J1coupe Fgt is a meaningless word, there's no reason to use it, Unless you're referring to Mit, it truly does fit. Every blog I make is gaming, Every single verse are lyrics that's amazing! Another battle's all I write, I'm even on Season Nine! I'll make you love the Doc! Now go bust a rhyme! Like Johnny LA, trolled by what I say, I'll kick Tkwarrior's ass! Cthulhu is the worst waste in a battle since Darwin versus Ash!! *A new blog post appears in Recent Activity, posted by a user named 'IGLY'S BACK'* IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS That's enough! I'll fuck shit with all of you! Why don't I cum on you and show you what you sluts will do?! I go down on nude photos, no Meatholl, you get no blowjo! If there's something I've learned bitch, my raps are just MOTHERFUCKING GOREY! Yeah I got blocked, y'all, but I was MOTHERFUCKING GOREY! Even make all of y'all puke 'cause it's MOTHERFUCKING GOREY! I hit a cunt and gotta spew blood from how DARWIN's GOREY! I got a cock and all the socks in this WIKI'S GLORY! I even made ASH GOREY, I always kill a slut! I take "You've been blocked" and cut with my nuts! I'll fuck people up the butt, while Loyg will block: "EVIL" Got no time to be of use, while I'm fucking for the sequel! Fuck a bitch with a truck, I'm the new Beatles! When it comes to fucking up, no user is my equal! You know what? Fuck this. No, this shit is ridiculous. I quit. Go take who you thought won and tell 'em to fuck off. Seriously... wtf, man. Who won? Bobdave ProbablyNoah TKandMit J1coupe IGLY Also check out: Template:BDRB Template:NoahNav Template:TKNav Template:CoupeNav Category:Blog posts